This invention relates to test and measurement equipment. Specifically the invention is directed toward a waveform translator, i.e., translating the frequency spectrum of a repetitive non band limited input signal, to an equivalent frequency spectrum which is harmonically related to a fixed reference frequency. An analog to digital converter is clocked at the reference frequency to produce a digitized waveform with a predetermined integer number of data points per cycle corresponding to the input signal.